1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image generating technique, and more particularly relates to a method, apparatus and system for generating images by utilizing critical points and interpolation techniques.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a part of the digital revolution, many users have come to enjoy services on the Internet from personal computers and portable telephones. The digital revolution is now spreading to broadcast services and movies, including digital satellite broadcasts. Thus, a barrier that had previously existed between broadcasting and communications is quickly beginning to disappear. Moreover, as broadband communications grow, multimedia content and culture will experience significant development, and, as a part of this multimedia culture, the distribution of video or motion pictures will become a key technology.
When humans acquire information from the outside world, images are capable of conveying much more information than audio. Besides being used for entertainment and recreational purposes, it is believed that images will also serve as a vital part of a software infrastructure which will support a wide range of aspects of human life and culture. As images are used more and more in a digital form, image-effect technology will expand into many fields with additional applications in computer graphics (CG) and image processing technologies.
One of the most important areas in image processing is that of compression and compression coding techniques. As an example, the MPEG (Motion Picture Expert Group) compression coding format is well known. The MPEG format has evolved through MPEG 1, MPEG 2 and MPEG 4, and it is scheduled to further evolve in the future. However, MPEG and other compression technologies may be susceptible to the so-called block noise problem and there may also be issues regarding consistency of the compressibility when dealing with high-quality images.